


Someone's Gotta Hold That Journal

by analog_romeo



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Episode: s02e04 Sock Opera, Missing Scene, Trans Dipper Pines, Trans Male Character, super short, there's no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Sock Opera, when Bill is putting on the reverend uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gotta Hold That Journal

The second Bill got his hands on his body, Dipper’s been in a nerve-wracking panic. “Bill? Bill! I gotta get my body back before he does something crazy with it.”

Like find out what’s under those clothes.

\--

“By the by, Mabel,” Bill hisses all-too-nicely. “Where'd you put my journal again?”

Mabel doesn’t suspect a thing. Too wrapped up in whatever it is humans worry about. “I used it as a prop for the big wedding scene,” she shrugs. “I still need a reverend, though.”

_This is it,_ Bill thinks. _This is my chance._ So he immediately seizes it. “Hey, what if I play the reverend? I mean, someone's gotta hold that journal, right?”

“Right!” she instantly replies. “Let's go!”

He doesn’t have to be asked twice. He runs after Mabel and up the stage to gather his costume and assume his new role, but only until that journal’s in his hands.

\--

First things first, he’s gotta get into costume. Kind of ironic for a demon to wear a reverend’s clothes, but nobody but him and Dipper would know the difference. To everyone else, it’s just Dipper.

As he starts to strip out of his pants, he thinks about how long it’s been since he’s seen himself naked in a human body. But shifting his legs, something doesn’t feel… _right_.

He adjusts the top of his uniform and starts unbuttoning his shorts, still feeling uneasy. It’s when he’s faced with a cold breeze in his boxers that his curiosity is absolutely itching. It may have been a while since he’s inhabited a body, but from all the times he’s possessed a male one, he knows it shouldn’t feel that _empty_. All it would take is one glance, and…

_Oh god. Oh, shit._

He pulls his hand away quickly and lets the waistband snap against him.

Now, Bill knew a lot of things about Gravity Falls, but this was definitely one of those things he wasn’t aware of.


End file.
